The Data-Over-Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) was established by cable television network operators to facilitate transporting data traffic, primarily Internet traffic, over existing community antenna television (CATV) networks. In addition to transporting data traffic, as well as television content signals over a CATV network, multiple services operators (MSO) also use their CATV network infrastructure for carrying voice, video on demand (VoD) and video conferencing traffic signals, among other types.
The DOCSIS 3.0 MULPI (CM-SP-MULPIv3.0-I18) and PHY (CM-SP-PHYv3.0-I10) specifications (both of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety) include functionality outlining the operation of upstream channel bonding (USCB). One aspect of USCB includes a power level that a cable modem transmits on the channel(s) in the transmit channel set (TCS). A cable modem typically transmits at a power level based on commands from the CMTS. The power level typically lies within a range window. The range window is typically a function of the number of channels in the TCS and the modulations of those channels. The TCS parameter is typically optimized by the CMTS to include the largest set of channels available to the CM.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.